


The Dog and his Army

by KazamaLol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dog!OC, Fanfiction, Gen, Konoha 9 - Freeform, Male dog - Freeform, Not A Fix-It, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnated as a dog, Slice of Life, child Konoha 9, naruto - Freeform, not a SI, reincarnated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamaLol/pseuds/KazamaLol
Summary: Being reincarnated as a dog is not something that I’ve always dreamed of , but it’s always better than being reborn as a human in a world full of ninjas.ORHow I gained a bunch of little  followers that see me as a God.(It’s not a SI)A slice of life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> A new story.

Walking around the streets of Konoha was not one of the things that I ever considered to be possible, yes, one or two times I found myself thinking what it would be like to live in the world of Naruto (after reading a whole bunch of fan-fictions), but it was just joking around like, ”Would you want to live in a fictional world full of ninjas, wars and strange jutsus?” Sorry, but no.

I’m sure that every fan of Naruto or whatever other anime or tv show has dreamed at least once of being reincarnated, but let’s be serious, if you had the choice of being reborn in a world where you have to kill to survive where you have to join wars or whatever, meet the most overpowered enemies(I don’t think that we will ever be able to overshadow the other main characters or becoming stronger than the Akatsuki or even Sakura) you would say no because we were not taught to kill, we have not that mobility that they have,we cannot kill and say ”whatever” unless we are some kind of soldier or worse a murderer, in the world where we live kill a human being is the worst one can possibly do and it’s against our morals.

Right, there is nothing wrong to think about wanting to meet a character because these are just harmless dreams and nothing more, but in the moment where there is to make a choice like that, I don't think there will be anyone who would accept that offer and that’s just it.

So the fact that I was walking in the streets of Konoha was something that was making me literally sweat. Me and my stupid dreams! I should just have kept my mouth shut. Like I just said: dreaming and living are two completely different things.

But it was not bad, _bad_. 

Inside the walls, Konoha was just a normal village where everyone was minding their own business, just like everyday.The people where happy I could see it, and that’s was enough.Honestly, I always considered the Hokage a weakling(not physically but in the brain), for Danzo or the matters of the Uchiha clan,(the Fourth was better) but whatever..in the end what trully matters is if your people were happy.

If I had to say the truth, I was not happy in how the prodigies were made ninja from a very young age, but who am I to judge, it’s not like I would do a better job if I ever became Hokage.I am selfish, I know that, so the fact that I’m not saying anything is just because of that, if I was in the same situation I would have said something but I’m not so I’m not saying anything.

When you think of reincarnation, there are two main routes that you could take, a civilian or a ninja(main character or side character or normal person) but there is a third route, the special or the rare route where one is reincarnated as ghost, a summon or a normal homeless male dog.

Now if I could decide I would say....EHM,I DON’T WANT TO BE REBORN!!!!!  
But in this case I don’t have this choice and I can’t even decide who I want to be so let’s skip that and get straight to the point...that of a homeless dog.

A dog

Now...being reborn as a dog is not the best but neither the worst.The worst would have been that of being a summon, that I would say is extremely dangerous, fighting and not having a choice.As I’ve just said I’m an extremely selfish person, now someone would just say”Cool, now you can just change the plot and making everybody happy”but I’m not going to do that.Don’t get me wrong I like Naruto, yes I like Naruto very much.I love reading manga and watching Anime, but now it’s not a fictional world anymore, it’s my life that we are talking about, and if I’ve to risk it, it’s not worth it.For two basic motives.  
  


First:Ok.We know that the Akatsuki are going to attack, it’s not that magically we are going to defeat them, it was Sasuke WHO defeated Deidara and Itachi, it was Sakura WHO defeated Sasori,Naruto WHO defeated Pein and blablabla...now in this time they are just five years old children and there is the Madara problem so no...I’m not going to do it for the sake of risking my life in vain, maybe I can use my knowledge for fun but just for that.

Second:I’m just a dog is not like is my duty to inform the Hokage, I don’t respond to the Hokage(TAKE THAT!!!), now if I ever am in a position where I can’t do nothing but reveal myself I will do that.

Now the question:approach the characters of the show yes or not?Why not, who would suspect a poor and innocent orange dog?Nobody,right?And it’s not like they will take me and say ”I’m taking you as a fighting partner”.It’s a secret but I’ve always dreamed of talking with the characters of the show so I’m going to do that, Fugaku-sama and Hiashi-sama are such badasses...and Itachi, Neji(but now he is just a brat so ufff).Ninken can talk so I can guess that I can talk too if I train so yeahahah.No suspicions.

But now stop with this rambling and rambling, now it is time to go and visit the place!!

As I was walking, I approached a training ground,bad move.In one angle there were a bunch of brat that were encircled around something or I should say someone, and as small as I am I could not see who that person was, so I went towards them..double bad move.I don’t know what it was, maybe the fact that I was orange or that I was small or just they being brats, the fact was that they started picking me too..yea I’m sure you have guessed who it was..Naruto.They started kicking me and tossing me, not with so much strenght but enough that I started aching all over.

Where are the adults when you need them.Mah.

”Stop,bastards.It’s me you are fighting, let the little puppy go!!”

I was speechless and a little ashamed.The little pup(yea what’s bad in calling him that now I’m a dog so I should act as one) had worse injuries than me and was fighting for me.I don’t think that I could ever do this if I was in his situation.

So I gathered all my strenght and bit the arm of one of the children, it seems it worked because they retreated concluding that we were just weaklings and there was not need to mess with us.

The pup came over to me and placed me in his arms.

”What do ya say?Wanna get some ramen”It’s not like I wanted to spend the time with some brat but I don’t know what it was, maybe the fact that I was just punched and all that, maybe the fact that I felt sorry for him, but I accepted.

”Woooff” _All this fight made me starving, just for today..._


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eating at Ichiraku, a tail in fire and two brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment if there are any grammatical errors ( English is my second language) and enjoy

_ Corsive=the dog that thinks when they talk _

  
If I had to be honest I never liked "the character Naruto", no that's not right, it's not that I don't like him, it's more that I don't understand how the author made him.

Now, I know that this is a fictional world, but it's too dramatized: a young boy that has no family, the village hates him because he was born on the same day as the Kyuubi attack and for some reason (like the marks on his face), they think that he is the reincarnation of the fox.

Naruto doesn't hold a grudge against the village (that treated him like shit), because he is a "good samaritan", instead he sets himself a goal: become Hokage and be recognized by everyone.

And seriously guys! There is a whole village full of maybe thousand people and they all pay attention to little Naruto that walks in the streets,

"No guys, let's just stop doing our stuff and start trowing a bunch of insults to a random kid that we think is the reincarnation of the Kyuubi, we aren't sure but hey, I think...I think that this is a normal thing to do".

Basically this is the logic of the people of Konoha.

The fact that the Kyuubi is inside of Naruto is supposed to be a S- rank secret, so why they aren't arresting the people that throw him these type of insults, in theory even if they don't know, it's like they are revealing it.

The fact that Naruto wasn't aware of this, shows that he is too much dense, like there are people that insults you and say that you are a demon 24h/24 and you don't ask yourself why?

Should we talk about the fact that Hiruzen promised Minato to take care of his son and all he did was visit him sometimes, make sure that he had the will of fire intact and blablabla...

I don't want to make this a world matter but seriously, poor Naruto, now that we are eating ramen together I feel sorry for him, he is not a character of a show, he is a child, a five year old child that is all alone in a world who hates him and this is not right.

"And these guys that were bigger than me, started punching and kicking me , I didn't know what do but then this puppy saved me!! Oh you should have seen it!!! He started biting their hands and they were all so scared that were running for their lives!!! Believe it!!"  EHM...this wasn’t what happened...just...just forget about it.

Ramen Ichiraku is a restaurant thatwe all know, whenever Naruto had to eat, he’d go to this place, the poor guy was always kicked out of the shops, it didn’t matter if it was a clothes shop, a grocery or a shoes shop, he was always kicked out.

Luckily not all the people of Konoha are completely jerks, this is the case of the owner of the prestigious Ramen Ichiraku Teuchi-san and his daughter Ayame.

All the people want to receive kidness from other people, but in this case is a matter of life or death.

”I see that you have made a new friend Naruto! Today is on the house !!”

”Thank you Teuchi-san you are the best!!!!!”

”All the best for my best customer!!!!” And he winked, seriously Teuchi-san you are sooocool!!

And should we talk about the ramen? I heard that it was good, but now that I’ve eaten it , I didn’t think that it was this good...

Jokes and all, Teuchi-san you have all my respect, maybe you think that you didn’t do much, but for Naruto it means the world even just being allowed to eat your ramen . You were not influenced by the others opinions but saw for yourself if it was true or not.

Yes, I like this ramen.

* * *

** After eating ramen **

The meeting with the second brat was more troublesome I should say, after eating ramen I didn’t have anything to do so I went with Naruto to thetraining grounds (Naruto wanted to avoid being harassed another time ), 

”Hey..hey puppy, now that we are friends, I should name you!!” 

”Wooof”  _ I think that this is a good idea...just don’t give me strange names. _

”You...You understand what I’m saying!!!!” _No,Sherlock_.

”Ummm, you are orange so I should call you... Ah! Orangey!”

.

.

.

Just...No.

”Barfff” _Orangey? Who would name a dog Orangey_?.

” You don’t like it? Hmm...Fluffy?”

”Bobby?”

”Sammy?”

”Pluto?”

”Toby?”

Seriously, he doesn’t have anybetter names? Like...I don’t know... I will accept anything just don’t give me names so childish.

”I got it!! I got it!!”

”Coco!”

Coco?

Coco.

”Woof” _Whatever, it seems good_.

” You like it!!! From today you shall be Coco!!”.

When we arrived at the training grounds, I went near a bush and started sleeping, now that I am a dog I need all the sleep that I can get, however it was not that simple, the pup was rambling and rambling about how I shouldn’t be so lazy and that I should play with him, eventually he left me sleep and went who knows where.

I started dreaming, you know it was a fine dream, I was a dog and was running on some grass full of flowers, but suddently the ground shook and some flames came to me and burned me or to say it better, they burned my tail, my beautiful tail.

I opened my eyes, relieved that it was not real, however the smell of burning was too much to be just a dream.

It was in fact real,my tail was burned and the culprit was a small child with black eyes and hair...definitely Sasuke with his brother Itachi.

The brat came to me running and started asking me if I was fine.

”Hey doggy, are you okay?”  _Yes, I’m very good, my tail just got burned_.

”Coco!!!Temeee!!! You should pay more attention!!!” And the great Naruto enters the scene, whichit’s no good, now they will start bickering and who knows when they willend.

”Hn, It’s not my fault if you don’t know how to care for your dog”.

” He is not mine and I know how to care for a dog”.

”Sure”

”Don’t make fun of mee!!”.

BAM

We are lucky that there is Itachi that can end this scene withjust a small bump on the head!! Yeah!

”Now Sasuke, you should apologize and how many time should I say this to you? You can’t just go around doing jutsus, what would have happened if a civilian got injuried?”

”I’m not a civilian!!” says the pup,

”I didn’t sa-”

”Hn...sure you are...you can’t even save your dog”.

Huff, they started again, you know just...just let them continue bickering, it’s no use separating them.

Itachi also realized that there was no way to stop them so he approached me and took me in his arms and said I recite these exact words.

”Hn, you stink”  _There is no need to say that!!! I know that I stink!_


End file.
